


Last Summer:When Love Returns

by Misswhoviangirl



Series: First Love [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Car Accidents, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Family Secrets, Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Hospitalization, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Language, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Medical, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Four years ago, Jamie and Jack were together but now Jamie is twenty-two and a successful photographer but the memories of that summer still linger. And things are about get complicated when Jack returns hoping to win him back. But it won't be easy especially when there’s another man from Jamie's past wanting to make amends, too! It's the battle for Jamie's heart!Who will win? It might be a lot harder than Jamie realizes.





	1. Chapter 1

Jamie threw back his gin and glanced at the pub’s clock feeling slightly guilty. He was supposed to be on a date. His friends had planned it, a romantic dinner with Clara’s boyfriend’s cousin. But he never went, well he went but the evening was over before the appetizers came out.  
Jamie was just too guarded to go through with it.  
Now, he just had to face his friends when he got to work, tomorrow. 

Jamie paid for his drink and walked out purposely ignoring the blond guy flashing a flirtatious smile at him. If he were eighteen, he might’ve noticed but Jamie was twenty-two, now and he wasn’t falling for it, anymore.

It was four years ago when Jamie got his heart broken on graduation night then again by a charmer name Jack Harkness. In hindsight getting hurt by Jack was the worse. Jack was magic but he was also a liar and afraid of commitment.

But Jamie was done with love. It only caused pain, anyway. He was happy just running his photography business. One of London’s most popular photographers? Nice title to have in his opinion.

Just then his cellphone rang. Jamie checked it and smiled. It was his friend and secretary, Clara. He had known her since college. He trusted her. She was one of the few people that knew about his past.

“Hey, bossy!” Jamie teased.

Clara chuckled.

“Careful, I still make the coffee, remember?” She joked.

He smirked.

“What’s up?” Jamie asked.

“Well, I would ask how was your date but I have a feeling I already know,” She sighed. “You left early, again didn’t you?” Clara guessed.

He frowned.

“Clever clogs,” He grumbled. “Anyway, he had big ears. I can’t date blokes with big ears, I’m always afraid they’ll fly off!” Jamie replied flimsily.

There a pause on the other end before Clara spoke.

“Fine, next time I’ll make sure they wear earmuffs!” She snorted.

Jamie rolled his eyes. Just what he needed a cheeky secretary!

“I’m assuming there’s a purpose for your call.” He remarked.

“Yeah,” Clara replied. “I just got a call from Midnight Fashion Agency and they want you to take some photos for a new winter fashion line.” She said.

Jamie almost stumbled. This was the best news ever! They were the biggest fashion company in London!

“Seriously!?” He almost shouted.

“And the designer wants to meet you tomorrow at ten!” Clara sang.

Jamie grinned.

“This is brilliant,” He exclaimed. “Clara you’re fantastic!” Jamie said happily.

“I know!” Clara said causally.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jamie said.

“Right,” Clara replied. “And check your dating profile!” She ordered.

Jamie rolled his eyes. Right the dating profile. The one Clara set up for him. Why was everyone so fascinated with his dating life?

“Yes boss.” He replied before hanging up.

Jamie shook his head and continued on home.

Jamie got to his flat, a small nice comfortable place. He could’ve afforded bigger but what would be the point?

Jamie threw off his jacket and turned on his laptop before grabbing a soda and plopping on the couch. He waited for the dating site to upload.

A pink heart graphic and a small animated cupid appeared shooting arrows with tiny pink hearts.

Jamie sighed. He really didn’t want to do this. This was pointless!

“I wish one of those arrows would hit me, right now.” He grumbled.

Some hearts popped up in his inbox indicating that there a few guys interested. 

Jamie sighed and sat up and began clicking.

Some of the messages were quickly rejected, either too weird or too explicit!

He scrolled through unimpressed.

“Boring, boring, weird,” Jamie muttered. He made at a face at one picture of a guy in a red jacket with a huge snake around his neck and green hair! “Ugh, too weird!” He said.

Just then a profile showed up that caught his attention. Foolish Lover, interesting user name, Jamie thought. Kind of charming. The user icon was just a smiling emoji but it was the bio that impressed him. It was honest and heartfelt.

He was in his thirties, loved animals especially dogs. He owned a small museum but he was pretty laid back, enjoyed nature. Loved junk food! He had made mistakes in the past but wanted a real relationship. And he loved music especially the Beatles!

Jamie grinned. He was perfect!

Jamie couldn’t afford to let this one go He was about to click the flirt option but paused feeling worried. Was it worth it? Could he risk getting hurt, again?

But this site did have a flirt option allowing him to just talk with this guy, first before taking that leap into dating.

Jamie finally clicked flirt and sat back fingers crossed that this guy would respond.


	2. Chapter 2

No new messages, the screen read.  
Jamie was getting discouraged. It was 8:00 A.M. There was no response from ‘Foolish Lover.’ Maybe he wasn’t interested? Maybe he wanted something serious, right away? Maybe he just wanted a shag?

Disappointed Jamie went into work early to set up for the designer.

But as soon as he opened his laptop, a message appeared! It was from ‘Foolish Lover!’ Jamie’s heart jumped! He didn’t know why he was so excited! It was just a message but it was enough!

He clicked accept.

He immediately smiled at the e-mail.

‘Good morning! Am I in contact with the one called Jamie who wishes to flirt?’ It said.

Jamie blushed. He was a charmer! He typed back choosing his words carefully. He wanted to sound relaxed but not stupid.

‘You are but I am at work,’ Jamie typed. ‘But I can spare a few minutes.’ He replied.

‘Brilliant,’ Foolish Lover responded. ‘To be honest, I’m surprised anyone answered.’ He admitted.

He frowned curious.

‘Why?’ He typed.

‘A big yellow smiling emoji?’ Foolish Lover replied.

Jamie smirked and typed.

‘I thought it was cute.” Jamie answered. ‘But I am curious, why the smiling emoji,’ He asked. ‘Or are you really a big yellow smiling head?’ Jamie joked.

‘Cute! But I do try to smile a lot,’ Foolish Lover typed back. 'I just want the person to get to know the real me instead of a photo.’ He replied.

Jamie smiled. He liked that answer. It was honest.

‘Plus, it was either that or a chibi angel on a unicorn.’ He added.

Jamie laughed. He loved this guy’s sense of humor.

He grinned thoughtfully.

‘Making me feel bad for using a real photo, now.’ He teased.

‘Oh, I don’t know,’ Foolish Lover said. ‘It’s a nice photo.’ He typed back.

Jamie scoffed.

'Kind of you to lie,’ He answered. ‘My friend actually cropped a photo from my niece’s third birthday!' Jamie admitted. “I’m just glad she cut out the cake mess on my shirt.’ He added.

There was a brief pause before he answered.

‘Yeah, you’re right my profile picture is way better!' Foolish Lover joked.

Jamie smirked. He had never felt such a connection with anyone before, well at least since Jack.  
He was so engrossed that he almost didn’t notice Clara was standing there looking suspicious. She cleared her throat and Jamie quickly shut his laptop, blushing.

“Hi!” Jamie squeaked.

“Uh, hi,” Clara replied. She tilted her head. “What were you doing?” She asked.

Jamie didn’t want her know that her about 'Foolish Lover'! He’d never hear the end of it! 

He just shrugged.

“Nothing.” Jamie replied causally. 

Clara just slowly nodded.

“Yeah, well, the man from the fashion company is here.” She told him.

It took a minute for it to register who she was talking about. The designer! He almost forgot!

“Right, I’ll be there in a second.” He said.

Clara just glanced at him strangely as she left.

Jamie quickly type a message to 'Foolish Lover' that he would chat with him, again later before gathering his things and leaving his office.

As Jamie walked, he went through his portfolio making sure he had everything organized. Jamie had done a million photo shoots but this was big! And he really wanted to impress him!

He got to the meeting room and took a deep breath before going in.

“Good morning, sir,” Jamie greeted. He placed his things on the round wood table. “Sorry, to keep you waiting, one of those hectic days, eh?” He lightly joked.

Jamie was still laying out his photos when the man spoke.

“Hi, Jamie.” A familiar British voice said.

Jamie’s suddenly stopped breathing for a minute. He almost felt sick. No, no, this wasn’t happening. This couldn’t happen!  
He didn’t even want to look up! 

But he slowly glanced up and his heart dropped just like it did on graduation night. He just stared in shock. That face. A bit older, dressed in a nice suit but there he was, the same honey brown eyes, dark brown hair cut short and that lanky tall frame.

“Ross.” Jamie barely got out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for the response so far! Means a lot! Thank you!  
Now, who lets see what happens between Jamie and Ross! *Get some popcorn!*

Jamie was stunned! He couldn’t speak. His ex-boyfriend was actually here!

Ross met his eyes.

“Are you okay?” He asked concerned.

Jamie snapped out of his thoughts.

“Uh, yeah,” He replied. Jamie swallowed. He needed some air, any air! “I’ve just got to go get a pen.” He lied.

Ross shrugged.

“I have a pen.” He offered.

Jamie glared at him.

“I forgot my notebook.” He snorted.

Ross wasn’t buying it. He sighed.

“If you need to step out, I understand.” He replied.

Jamie threw his hands up.

“Alright, I need to step out,” He admitted. “Happy!?” Jamie said exasperated. 

Jamie left the room and slamming the door leaving Ross inside the room. He needed to breathe. Just needed to breathe. Then he cringed!

Damn it! He did the same thing he did on that night! God, why was he so pathetic!? 

Just then Clara’s voice broke into thoughts.

“Jamie, what are you doing out here,” She asked. “Is the meeting over, already?” Clara frowned.

Jamie just covered his face.

“Why didn’t you tell me my ex-boyfriend was in there?” He muttered.

Clara frowned.

“Ex-boyfriend,” Clara replied confused. Her eyes widen. “You mean…? She started to say.

Jamie nodded.

“Ross is in there,” He said. “Apparently, he’s a fashion designer.” Jamie mocked. He leaned his head back. “I don’t which is worse. That he’s here or that he’s not fat and bald, like I hoped!” He grumbled.

Clara smirked.

“I think that only happens in movies.” She lightly joked.

Jamie gave a faint smile but he seemed so defeated.

Clara looked at him.

“Do you want Mickey to take over?” She asked.

Jamie shook his head.

“No, they hired me to take the photos,” Jamie replied. “Besides how would it look if I quit just because my ex was my client?” He pointed out.

Clara smiled sympathetically.

“Well, good luck.” She told him.

Jamie smiled slightly.

“Thanks,” He sighed. “Just have an aspirin and maybe a punching bag ready when I’m done.” Jamie remarked.

“Got it!” Clara nodded leaving. 

Jamie sighed and turned to back, saying a silent prayer before going back inside.

Ross was waiting, leaning against the table.

“Hi.” He said.

“Hi,” Jamie muttered. “Sorry, about that.” He apologized.

He nodded.

“It’s okay,” He said. “I know seeing me was a shock.” Ross replied.

Jamie rolled his eyes as he started sorting his photos.

“A shock,” He scoffed. “I think that’s putting it mildly!” Jamie snipped brushing past him.

Ross shrugged.

“Listen, I didn’t even know you were the photographer.” Ross swore.

Jamie looked at him. For some reason he didn’t believe him.

“Look, it doesn’t matter, now,” He said. “I’ve been hired to do a job and I’m going to do it.” Jamie replied simply.

Ross smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it." Ross replied.

Jamie then glared at him. His niceness was irritating him!

“And please, stop talking like that,” He remarked. “If I have to work with you, I’d prefer to work with the Yorkshire twit who dumped me.” Jamie muttered folding his arms.

Ross pressed his lips and came towards him.

“Look, it’s clear you’re upset,” He said. “How about we discuss this over lunch? My treat.” Ross offered.

Jamie grunted.

“Won’t he mind?” Jamie commented.

Ross lowered his gaze pretending to be interested in a pen.

“I doubt it,” He replied. “Chris and I broke up.” Ross admitted.

Jamie was slightly taken aback by this. Ross and Chris no longer together? He was tempted to ask what happen but didn’t want to come off as nosy. 

“Sorry, to hear it.” Jamie replied instead.

Ross just smiled sadly.

“Thanks,” He said. “So, what about lunch?” Ross asked.

Jamie didn’t want to face a lunch with Ross, yet. It was too much.

“I’ll have to check my schedule,” He replied. “Um, I’ll call you.” Jamie said.

Ross nodded.

He started to leave but paused at the door.

“It was really good to see you, again, Jamie.” Ross said sincerely.

His words burned, reminding him of why he still hated him! As soon as he was gone Jamie kicked the table, angrily.

“Bastard!” He shouted bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *quick note: Chris is the guy Ross dumped Jamie for. He's just a mention only (also it's the only name I could think of *lol!*) in the story but in case anyone was wondering that's who he is! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Back with a new chapter! Let's find out how Jamie will deal with Ross and Foolish Lover? 
> 
> Quick note: Originally, the OC child character was going to be Jamie's niece or Amy and Rory's adopted daughter but...there were mentions of another daughter from a certain character which sparked an idea *evil laugh!* So, you might see another little one in the story ;)  
Hope you enjoy the story! (And thank you lovely readers for the inspiration!) :)

‘How's your week going?’ the message from Foolish Lover read.

Jamie smiled as he sat on the couch with his glass of wine. It had been a week since he started talking with Foolish Lover and he already felt a connection with him. Jamie had learned a few things about him. He had just been through a nasty divorce and lost everything but was able to open a small museum when he moved back to London last year.

Jamie wondered if he should tell him about Ross but decided not to. He didn’t want Foolish Lover to think Ross was his boyfriend or something.

'It’s been crazy.' He replied.

'Yeah, I can relate,' Foolish Lover said. “I had to take Lilly to the Doctor for her flu shot. Then back again for the flu!' He added.

Jamie frowned.

'Who’s Lilly?' He asked.

'My daughter,” He admitted. “Is that okay?' Foolish Lover replied.

Jamie thought about it and smiled.

'Yeah,' He typed back. 'I love kids and I think it’s sweet that you care for her.' Jamie added.

'Thanks,' He replied. 'She’s my little angel.' Foolish Lover typed.

Jamie’s heart melted.

'How old is she?' He asked.

'Four.' Foolish Lover said.

Jamie grinned.

'Same age as my niece, Ellie,' He typed. 'Maybe we could arrange a play date with the kids?' Jamie causally mentioned.

'Oh? Are we already planning a meeting?' He typed back intrigued.

Jamie bit his thumb tip smiling. Was he suggesting a meeting? Perhaps he was? The thought made him smile. But he decided to tease him a little. Jamie didn’t want to come across as easy. And he had to get through that bloody lunch with Ross, first! 

'Maybe,” He typed. “I’ll message you on Friday, yeah?' Jamie flirted with a winking emoji.

'Looking forward to it.' Foolish Lover replied adding a grinning emoji.

There was something in his sentence that seemed familiar but Jamie just shrugged it off and closed his laptop.

He sat back sipping his wine and smiled.

Everything was perfect!

Dread filled Jamie as he was being led through the fancy restaurant, violin music filled the place along with the scent of Italian food. It felt strange being here. This was so unlike Ross, mahogany tables, low light, vintage wine bottles being used as candle holders? He remembered Ross being into pubs, beer and fish n' chips.

The waiter led him to Ross’s table. He was wearing a black velvet suit and tie. Jamie felt out of place in his black trousers and white button-down shirt.

He glanced up from his menu and smiled.

“Jamie, hi,” He said. “Have a seat.” Ross offered.

Jamie sat down feeling wary.

The waiter took their drink orders.

“So, what do you think?” Ross asked.

Jamie nodded.

“It’s nice,” He said. Jamie looked at him. “It’s also a bit fancy for a business lunch.” He commented.

Ross shrugged.

“It’s one of my favorite places.” He replied.

Jamie scoffed.

“Don’t know how I’m going to bloody see any photos in here.” Jamie muttered.

Ross drank his wine and blushed.

“Yeah, I forgot those.” Ross admitted.

Jamie looked at him annoyed. This was the second time he had forgotten!

“You forgot,” He said as a fact. “You drag me from work for a second time to announce you forgot photos at a lunch meeting, again?” Jamie clarified.

“I’m sorry,” Ross apologized. “I didn’t realize till you got here.” He said.

Jamie was irritated. Ross was playing games and he didn’t like it! He stood from his chair.

“Yeah, well, I’m off!” He declared. “I don’t even like posh food much less with my ex!” Jamie grumbled. “When you’re ready to work you know where I am!” He said.

Suddenly Ross blurted.

“Chris, left me two weeks after you did!”

Jamie turned and looked at him confused.

“What?” He said.

Ross shrugged.

“That’s why you’re mad, isn’t it,” He replied frustrated. “Well, if it helps Chris dumped me two weeks after you left to visit Amy.” Ross admitted. He scoffed. “He was such a twit! Called me a dumb kid and left after he shagged me!” Ross said bitterly.

Jamie suddenly felt bad for him.

“I…I’m sorry,” He said sincerely. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Jamie asked.

Ross shrugged.

“I was ashamed,” He said. “Besides after what I did I…” He shook his head. “I couldn’t. Didn’t seem right.” Ross looked at him. “I was hoping we could be friends?” He told him.

Suddenly Ross went from being the hotshot designer to being just as broken as Jamie was when Jack hurt him. After all this time and he never knew? The more he thought about the more he realized they weren’t teenagers anymore. They were adults. Maybe it was time to forgive and forget.

Finally, Jamie nodded.

“I like that.” He said.

Ross smiled grateful and gestured at his chair.

“Hungry,” He said. “I’m buying.” Ross offered. 

"Ravenous!" Jamie admitted and sat back down and continued their lunch.

They laughed and talked during the whole meal.

For once Jamie was at ease.

Maybe everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: Sorry, I meant message not call! *facepalms!* but get ready for Jamie and the mystery man to meet! Should be explosive...err...fun! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

It had been awhile since Jamie talked to his sister Amy. He had been so preoccupied with work and Foolish lover he just got distracted.

On Saturday night he plopped on the couch and grabbed his phone and dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

After a few seconds he heard his sister’s-tired voice. 

“Hello?” Amy answered.

“Hey, Amy!” He smiled.

“Hey, you, haven’t heard from you in a while,” Amy replied sounding cheerful. “Beginning to wonder where you disappeared to.” She said.

Jamie sighed.

“Well, I’ve been busy,” Jamie replied honestly. “Been working with a top designer in London.” He playfully bragged.

“Lucky you,” Amy replied. “Been rising up there in the photography world, huh?” She said.

Jamie just smiled. There was a twinge of guilt. Part of him wondered if he should tell her the designer was Ross. No more lies, right? But Amy would probably have a fit!

“It’s okay,” He shrugged. “How are things with you?” Jamie asked instead.

Amy sighed.

“Oh, fine, laundry, dishes, typical domestics,” She replied. “Oh, Ellie had an earache.” Amy added.

Jamie winced.

“Poor thing.” He said sincerely.

“She’s fine, now.” Amy assured him. “What about you? Love life improving any?” She asked.

“Oh, I met someone…kind of.” Jamie said carefully.

“Kind of,” Amy questioned. “What does that mean?” She scoffed.

“It was online…on a dating site…from a profile page that Clara set up.” He admitted.

“Dating site,” She scoffed. Amy groaned. “Please don’t tell me he has a silly username!”

“Well, I don’t think ‘Foolish Lover is silly.” Jamie replied defensively.

“Foolish Lover,” Amy almost laughed. “Yeah, there are plenty of people with that name!” She said.

“What’s Foolish Lover?” A small voice said.

Jamie smiled. It was his niece, Ellie.

“It’s a song, honey.” He heard Amy lie.

Jamie smirked.

“Not easy to talk on a phone around a little one, huh?” He teased.

Amy scoffed.

“Oh, I’ve had practice with a certain knucklehead.” She teased back.

Jamie feigned being insulted.

“Oi’!” He remarked.

“So, are you going to meet him?” She asked.

“Yeah, I think I am.” Jamie replied.

Amy sighed.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” She said.

Jamie rolled his eyes. Amy was still treating him like he was five!

Jamie changed the subject asking how everyone was.

They talked a bit longer then Jamie hung up.

But Amy’s words still lingered in his head. It was a risk, meeting someone on-line but Jamie was tired of being lonely. And Foolish Lover seemed perfect.

Jamie was ready to take a chance.

“Stop fidgeting!” Clara scowled trying to straightened Jamie’s jacket collar.

He sighed.

“I can’t help it I’m nervous.” Jamie replied.

Jamie was finally doing it! He was going to meet Foolish Lover! It was all set. He was excited and nervous at the same time!

“Well, I’m just glad you’re going on a date,” Clara said. “Bit sneaky keeping this mystery man a secret.” She teased.

Jamie grinned.

“That’s why he’s a mystery man!” He sang.

Clara lightly tapped his stomach.

“Yeah, well, just remember who helped you at your future wedding!” She joked back.

He scoffed.

“Let me meet him first!” Jamie replied.

Clara playfully smirked.

Jamie stared at his outfit, nothing fancy, dark jeans, grey t-shirt and his favorite leather jacket.

His first real date, he realized.

Jamie glanced at Clara.

“You know, it’s weird I met him online but I really feel a connection with him,” Jamie admitted. “Is that odd?” He asked.

Clara smiled.

“No,” She said coming towards him. “Just means you’re finally ready to move on from Jack and that’s a good thing.” Clara assured him.

Jamie nodded. It was hard but it was time to let go.

Jamie sighed.

“Wish me luck.” He said getting ready to go.

“You'll do fine," Clara assured him. "Just give me details when you get back." She added.

He just smiled and took a deep breath before leaving.

Jamie walked into the busy pub, the sound of the house band playing blues music filled the room. It was loud but Jamie felt a bit more relaxed here than he would’ve at a fancy restaurant.

Jamie found a table and began looking through a drink menu, periodically glancing at his phone for a message from Foolish Lover. He said he would send a text when he was there.

Jamie was nervous and excited! He just hoped he would come.

After a few moments Jamie was losing hope. Jamie kept checking his phone but nothing. He was beginning to believe Foolish Lover wasn’t going to show. Maybe it had all been a hoax.

Suddenly his phone vibrated! Jamie grabbed it feeling hopeful again!

He read the text from Foolish Lover:

‘I’m here. I’m behind you but please don’t be mad when you see me.’

Jamie frowned. Why would he be mad?

Confused Jamie stood and turned around. His heart stopped for a minute.

A familiar pair of piercing blue eyes stared at Jamie causing him to nearly drop his phone. He couldn't believe this! He was shocked, that was the only way to describe how he was feeling! How was this happening? Any minute someone would wake him up, right? But this wasn't a dream.

Jack Harkness was 'Foolish Lover'.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Jack smiled. “I’ve missed you.” He told him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the long wait! So time for the reunion! ;) Let's find out what happens between Jack and Jamie! :)  
Hope you enjoy! :)

This wasn't happening! This was a joke. It had to be! But the longer Jamie stared the more it became real! After all these years Jack Harkness was actually standing in front of him!

Jack gave a nervous cough.

“Um, you look great,” He said trying to ease the awkward tension. “Been a long time, huh?” Jack commented. 

Jamie just kept staring, unsure what to say.

Jack looked at him concerned.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

Jamie snapped out of his thoughts.

“Uh, yeah,” He lied. This was too much! Jamie needed to be alone for a second. “I’ll be back.” Jamie replied and headed to the men’s room.

As soon as he was inside Jamie groaned loudly. He couldn’t believe this! What was this the Ghosts of Ex-Boyfriends Past!? 

Jamie needed to talk to someone so he grabbed his cellphone and dialed Clara’s number.

“Hello?” He heard Clara’s tired voice say.

“Clara?” Jamie said frantic.

“Jamie, hi,” She said surprised. “How’s the date?” Clara asked.

“It’s Jack!” He blurted.

“Sorry?” She replied confused.

“Jack’s my mystery date!” He exclaimed.

“No way,” Clara said. She paused. “I hear an echo, where are you?” She asked puzzled.

“I’m in the restroom,” He admitted. “I panicked. I don’t know what to do.” Jamie sighed.

“Maybe you should talk to him,” Clara suggested. “Maybe he wants to make amends?” She said.

Jamie scoffed.

“I don’t want to make amends,” He snipped. “I want to get through this evening with my pride intact.” Jamie snorted.

Clara sighed.

“Well, I don’t think you’ll get it by hiding in the men’s room.” She remarked.

Jamie grunted. She had a point besides he didn't want to show weakness in front of Jack like he did Ross!

“I better go back then,” He muttered. “At least find out what he has to say.” Jamie sighed.

Clara wished him luck and Jamie hung up.

He went back out and Jack was still sitting there in the booth playing with a straw. Jamie almost felt his heart jump. He had forgotten how handsome Jack was even with the traces of grey in his jet-black hair he was still gorgeous.  
But Jamie also remembered that Jack was a lying twit that broke his heart and he snapped back to reality.

He sat down across from him. Jack glanced up and smiled slightly.

“Everything alright?” Jack asked.

Jamie nodded.

“Yeah, I just, um…”

“Had a rant in the men’s room about me?” Jack guessed.

Jamie just lowered his gaze. Jack was still good at reading him.

Jack smirked.

“I don’t blame you,” He told him. “I know this is a surprise.” Jack said.

Jamie glared at him.

“Try unexpected bombshell.” He remarked.

Jack nodded.

“Fair enough,” Jack replied. “But the username is the only thing I lied about. Everything else was the truth.” He promised him. “The divorce, the museum, everything, I just wanted to be truthful with you.” He swore.

Jamie could accept that but wasn’t ready to trust him. He folded his arms, a question burning in his mind.

“Why? Four years later, why are you here?” He wanted to know.

Jack lowered his head.

“I want a second chance,” He admitted. Jack looked at him. “I’m ready to show you I can be that man you wanted me to be. I never stop loving you.” Jack said sincerely.

Jamie shook his head and scoffed.

“And how do I really know this time is different,” Jamie questioned. He leaned closer. “In case you’ve forgotten you broke my heart twice, Jack Harkness. And you’re not doing it, again!” He snapped.

Jack sighed.

“I know,” He admitted. “And I’m not expecting an instant ‘I love you’ or forgiveness.” Jack replied. “I’m willing to go as slow as you want this time.” He promised.

Jamie just stared at him; those blue eyes were so sincere. Part of him was tempted but another part was determined not to get hurt again.

Jamie sighed and rubbed his eyes. He shook his head.

“I can’t,” He said softly. Jamie looked at him. “At eighteen I would’ve given all the chances in world to you cause’ that’s how deep I was in with you.” Jamie replied. He sighed. “But I grew up and it’s going to take more than your promises to get me back.” Jamie told him honestly.

Jack felt his heart sank as he watched Jamie stand from his seat.

Jamie looked at him.

“I’m sorry.” He said before leaving.

Jack sat there feeling defeated but not surprised. He kind of expected this. Jack would be a fool if he thought winning back Jamie would be easy but Jack also wasn’t giving up.

Jamie was his first love, his last love and would be his again.


	7. Chapter 7

The night had not gone well. Jack had expected it even prepared himself for it but he also hoped after communicating on-line that maybe he had a chance. But obviously Jamie was budging this time. And it stung.

After saying goodnight to Donna, he walked into Lilly’s room to check on her. He smiled seeing her sleeping peacefully in bed. At least someone liked him.  
Jack sighed and slowly walked back to the living room plopping onto the couch with a cold beer wanting to forget the night. But seeing Jamie again did feel wonderful, his gorgeous face, those amber eyes was better than any dream he had ever had!

Suddenly a small voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Daddy?”

Jack glanced behind him.

Lilly was standing there in her ‘Frozen’ pajamas holding her favorite teddy bear, her curly dark hair a tangled mess.

He looked at her.

“Sweetheart, what are you doing up?” Jack asked.

Lilly slowly approached.

“Couldn’t sleep and I wanted to know how your date went.” She replied crawling onto the couch. 

Jack knew he should tell her to go back to bed but deep down he was glad she was up.

She tilted her head.

“Did you have a nice time, daddy?” Lilly asked.

“Uh, yeah.” Jack lied. He really didn’t want to tell her the truth much less talk about it.

Lilly just nodded and cuddled up beside him as he stroked her dark hair. 

“I’m glad,” Lilly replied yawning. “I know you like him a lot.” She said getting sleepy.

Jack smiled sadly, his heart slowly breaking.

“Yeah, I really do.” He said.

A couple of days later, the phone woke Jamie from a deep sleep, in a drowsy haze he grabbed it and answered.

“Hello?” He yawned.

“Hey, sleepy head!” Ross greeted.

Jamie sighed. He liked Ross but it was Sunday and he liked to sleep in.

“Hi, Ross.” He replied.

“What are you doing, right now?” Ross asked.

Jamie rolled his eyes.

“Sleeping?” He remarked.

“Well, come on outside,” Ross exclaimed. “I have a surprise!” He said before hanging up.

Jamie sighed and got up pulling on a shirt and jeans before heading outside.

As soon he got out to the street Ross was standing there with two bikes but one looked strangely familiar!

“What do you think?” He smiled.

Jamie stared speechless at the second bike that look familiar. In fact, it look liked his old rickety bike from back home except it was shiny, the wheels were perfect and it was the original blue color.

“Um, this looks like my old bike.” Jamie commented.

Ross nodded.

“It is,” He replied. “Had it fixed up!” Ross said proudly.

Jamie looked at him.

“How,” He said. “It’s locked in my dad’s garage.” He replied.

Ross gave a sheepish smile. 

“Well, I kind of had an assistant pretend to be a junk man and take the bike.” He casually explained.

Jamie scoffed.

“You stole my bike!?” He exclaimed.

Ross scoffed.

“Steal is such a strong word,” He replied nonchalantly. “I prefer taken besides it’s not stolen it’s right here!” Ross pointed out.

Jamie nodded.

“Okay, fine,” He said. “But you could’ve gotten into trouble.” Jamie replied.

Ross shrugged.

“So?” Ross replied simply. “I know you love this bike so why not? Is it wrong to want to make you happy?” He said.

Jamie stared at him slightly taken aback but also touched. He meant it. He really meant it. It was like looking at the old Ross, again. The one he dated before it all fell apart. The one he fell for.

Finally, Jamie smiled.

“So, basically, you’re still doing crazy things to impress me, huh?” He teased.

Ross smirked.

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” Ross nodded.

Jamie snickered shyly.

Ross then held up two bike helmets.

“So, wanna go for a ride?” He asked.

Jamie nodded.

“Yeah, sounds nice.” Jamie said taking the helmet.

Ross grinned feeling his heart soar as they got on the bikes. Everything was perfect!

Soon Jamie would be his again in no time!


	8. Chapter 8

‘The itsy-bitsy spider went up the water spout…’ Jamie sang along with his niece Ellie, moving his fingers slowly. The big smile on Jamie’s face made Amy grinned watching them. It amazed her how quickly they bonded! Jamie just brightened whenever Ellie was around. She was exactly what he needed.  
Jamie tickled her making her laugh as they got to the final part of the nursey rhyme.

Amy smiled folding her arms.

“You are really good with her,” She said. “You’re the only person that can get her to sing something else than ‘Baby Shark!” Amy jokingly remarked.

Jamie shrugged pulling Ellie onto his lap.

“Well, I’m the fun uncle,” He bragged. He dramatically sighed. “It’s my charming personality!” Jamie sniffed.

Amy playfully rolled her eyes. She leaned against his desk going through some photos.

“Meant to ask how did the date go with ‘Foolish Lover’?” Amy asked.

Jamie nervously swallowed. He hadn’t told her about that, yet and he had no plans of telling her at all!

“Um, didn’t work out but we decided to stay friends,” He replied quickly. Jamie looked at Ellie. “So, how have you been liking KinderCare?” Jamie asked her changing the subject.

Ellie made a razzberry.

Jamie looked at her surprised and then at Amy.

She sighed.

“Ellie got upset on picture day when the photographer didn’t get her best side.” Amy said giving her young daughter a scolding look.

Ellie pouted.

“But Uncle Jamie’s better!” She replied simply.

Jamie just laughed. He couldn’t help it; it was so cute!

Amy gave him a warning look.

“Well, can’t argue with that.” He replied innocently.

Amy shook her head.

“Just what you need another ego boost,” Amy grunted. “How’s that photoshoot going, anyway?” She asked.

Jamie pressed his lips trying to figure out how to answer this. Finally, he sighed.

“It’s going great…” He said.

Amy looked at him waiting.

“And? That’s it?” She said.

Jamie sighed.

“I’m working with Ross.” He admitted.

Her eyes widen!

“Wait! Ross? Ross, Ross? As in your ex-Ross?” She clarified.

Jamie rolled his eyes.

“Yes, my ex-Ross,” He confirmed standing up with Ellie still in his arms. “And before you choose your next words keep in mind your four-year-old is here.” Jamie reminded her with a smug.

Amy scowled and took Ellie out of the office to play with Clara.

“Now,” She said coming back in. “Are you out of your mind?” Amy exclaimed.

Jamie sat on the edge of his desk.

“Amy, I’m not eighteen, anymore,” He said. “Ross is simply a business client and we’re slowly becoming friends.” Jamie replied honestly.

She arched her eyebrow, folding her arms.

“Is that something you came up with or him?” She remarked.

He scoffed.

“I did,” Jamie frowned. He stood and looked at her. “You seriously think I’m that gullible?” He snorted.

Amy turned her head a minute then looked back at him.

“I just don’t want someone like Jack charming you, again,” She said concerned. “And I know that Ross could be as persuasive as Jack.” Amy said. “I don’t want you to make the same mistake again.” She told him.

Jamie irked at her words. Jack wasn't anything like Ross and he never considered Jack a mistake. Or Ross. They had their made choices but he truly believed they were sorry. But Jamie wasn’t naïve anymore either and he certainly wasn’t going to let anyone charm him, again.

Jamie nodded slowly pressing his lips.

“Well, I appreciate the concern but I like to think I’ve grown a bit since then.” He remarked looking away.

Amy tilted her head meeting his eyes.

“I’m just looking out for you.” She said.

“I know.” He said softly.

Amy hugged her brother. He hugged back.

She pulled back looking at him.

“Take care of yourself, Touchstone.” She said.

Jamie nodded and watched her go.

The door closed and Jamie was alone. He slowly wandered to his desk pulling out the old Polaroid of Jack that he still kept from his drawer. Jamie never had the heart to get rid of it. He stared at it. Despite being worn and slightly torn Jack’s smile still shined and his blue eyes sparkled. Jamie's fingers gently almost lovingly touched the image. Then he winced realizing what he was doing! Jamie leaned his head back sighing heavily feeling stupid.

Maybe Amy was right, maybe he was a little gullible.


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie waited at the coffee shop for Jack, his foot tapping under the table slowly sipping his coffee. The thoughts were swimming in his head! He was second guessing calling Jack. Was he making the right decision? Could he do this?  
No, no, his mind was set, he was ready to put the past behind him and hopefully maintain a friendship. If he could forgive Ross then he could do the same for Jack. Besides he could never really kick Jack out of his life. Not after everything they’ve been through.

Just then he heard Jack’s voice.

“Hi.” Jack smiled.

Jamie smiled trying to ignore the butterflies.

“Hi, glad you made it,” He replied. “Want a coffee?” Jamie offered.

He shook his head.

“Still not a coffee person.” He joked. Jack sighed. “Nice place,” He commented. “Very modernish.” Jack said poking at the glued buttons on the table.

Jamie shrugged sipping his coffee.

“Yeah, the decor's a little strange but the coffee’s good.” He shrugged.

Jack just nodded.

“I’m kind of surprised you called me,” He admitted. “I know I messed up that night.” Jack said.

Jamie set his cup down.

“It’s alright,” Jamie assured him. “I wasn’t much better.” He replied. Jamie sighed. “You made an effort and I should’ve been more fair.” He reasoned.

There was a slight smile on his face.

“Well, these things happen,” He said. Jack looked at him thoughtfully. “But they are do-overs, right?” He gently touched Jamie’s hand.

For a minute Jamie missed that soft touch but he quickly snapped back into reality and cleared his throat and awkwardly removed his hand and casually grabbed for his coffee.

It was a dagger to Jack’s heart though he tried not let it show. 

Jamie took a sip and sighed.

“Anyway, I was hoping we could be friends.” He said carefully.

Jack felt a pit in his stomach. This wasn’t what he was hoping to hear. 

Jack lowered his head.

“Friends,” He muttered to himself. Jack bobbed his head slowly. He leaned back. “Not the second chance I was hoping for. Especially after everything we’ve done.” He scoffed.

Jamie sighed. He had expected this.

“Jack, please try to understand,” Jamie pleaded. “I just can’t handle another relationship but I don’t want you out of my life forever.” He explained. “Can we please try?”

Jack looked at Jamie. His former young lover. The man he still loved. Part of him wanting to shout ‘no!’ and leave! Instead he took his hand. Jamie didn’t pull away this time.

He exhaled.

“If that’s what you want,” Jack said slowly. “Then I can go with that.” He replied.

Jamie smiled.

“Thank you.” He said.

Despite his heart-breaking Jack did his best to smile.

Jamie glanced at his watch. He was running late!

“I’ve got to go. I’ve got a photoshoot,” He said getting up. He glanced at Jack. “We’re good?” Jamie asked carefully.

Jack smiled.

“Always.” He replied.

Jamie smiled and left the café.

Jack sat there; his hands clasped feeling his heart sink

It was like losing Jamie all over again.

Saturday night Jamie got his living room ready. He had invited Ross over for a movie and snacks.   
Jamie looked at table double checking everything.  
“Potato chips, drinks, candy,” He muttered to himself. Jamie nodded satisfied. “Yep, got everything!” Jamie grinned.   
He then noticed his phone, a text from Jack but set it aside. They had agreed to be friends but he wasn’t sure if Jack knew the definition of friends. Still was kind of nice to hear from him. Jamie picked up the phone again, about to check it when he heard the door.  
He set the phone back down and went to answer it. Ross standing there in his jeans and baggy black Rolling Stones shirt.

Jamie grinned.

“Hey, you made it!” He said.

Ross scoffed.

“Of, course, wouldn’t miss Ghostbusters for the world!” Ross replied.

Jamie just smiled and they went to the living room.

“Beer okay?” He asked sitting on the couch.

Ross plopped beside him.

“Please,” He replied taking a cold can. “Get so tired of wine sometimes!” Ross remarked.

Jamie smirked sipping his can and turned on the movie and got settled in.

Halfway into the film, Ross tilted his head thoughtfully at the screen. Taking another sip.

“I think slimer is misunderstood.” He said.

Jamie gave him a strange look.

“You are aware he’s a ghoul, right?” Jamie scoffed.

He shrugged.

“Yeah, but I feel bad for the little guy.” Ross admitted.

Jamie ate a chip and chuckled.

“He’s big, slimy and green!” Jamie remarked.

Ross nodded grabbing some potato chips.

“Well, Petey was big and slimy, remember?” Ross pointed out.

Jamie smiled. Petey was Ross's white and grey big, short bull dog. He looked mean but was just a big cuddly and clumsy teddy bear!

“Yeah but I liked that dog.” He said.

Ross grinned at him.

“He liked you, too.” He said drinking some more.

Jamie lightly scoffed.

“Probably because I fed him all the time.” He said looking into his can.

Ross glanced at him.

“You know it was Petey that brought us together?” He reminded him.

Jamie tilted his head and slowly smiled.

“Yeah, it was the school bake sale,” He recalled. Jamie glanced at him. “You actually had Petey with you.” He said.

Ross nodded.

“Yeah, my folks were out of town,” He replied. “Thankfully, the principle was a dog lover and let me bring him along.” Ross remembered.

Jamie smirked.

“I was selling banana muffins,” He said softly. Jamie stared at his hands. “You came over.” He commented.

Ross smiled.

“I didn’t even like bananas,” He smirked. Ross looked at him. “But I really wanted to talk to you.” Ross admitted.

He broke into a smile.

“Yeah, everything was fine until that daft dog knock over the entire tray of muffins!” Jamie chuckled. They both laughed!

Then Ross scoffed nudging his arm.

“I came to the rescue, didn’t I?” He said.

Jamie nodded.

“You did,” He agreed. “My knight in shining in armor.” Jamie commented finishing his drink. He sighed. “But unfortunately, it didn’t last.” He said sadly. 

“I think it still can.” Ross replied softly.

Jamie looked at him confused.

“What?” He said.

Ross turned towards him taking his hand.

“Jamie, I know I messed up,” He said regretfully. “I’ve always blamed myself for losing you.” Ross admitted. He hung his head ashamed. “I can’t change what I did but I can make it better if you let me.” He said sincerely.

Jamie scoffed.

“Ross, we've been through this," He said. "It's okay." Jamie assured him.

Ross shook his head.

"I don't think you understand," He said. Jamie watched as he took his hand tenderly kissing his palm. Ross gazed up at him with loving eyes. “I want you back, luv.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes out of hiding* Hi! So, Jamie knows that Ross loves him! How will he react? And is Jack really done, is it over? Well... let's find out! :)  
Hope you enjoy the drama! Thanks for reading! :)

Jamie was in shock! Did he hear right? Ross wanted him back!? Jamie was confused and stunned. He honestly didn’t know how to respond.

“Jamie?” Ross said breaking into his thoughts.

“Yeah?” Jamie said snapping out of his own head.

“You okay,” He asked. “You haven’t responded.” Ross said.

Jamie scoffed.

“Well, it’s kind of sudden…I mean…” He shook his head and looked at him. “We broke up or you broke with me, actually!” He reminded him.

He nodded.

“And I was wrong,” Ross said regretfully. “It was the biggest mistake I ever made.” He said.

Jamie snorted.

“No, you getting the Mohawk at sixteen was,” He remarked standing from the couch. He folded his arms scowling at him. “Ross, you can't just announce you want to get back together. This isn’t an instant fix! You broke my heart!” Jamie scoffed.

Ross slowly stood.

“I know and I don’t expect instant forgiveness. I know these things take time,” He said. Ross came closer touching his hand. “But all the things we wanted to do, the concerts, traveling, we can do them.” He told him. He met his eyes. “I just want to be with you.”

Ross’s words were so sweet and sincere. They seem so true this time. Jamie was slightly torn. 

Ross smiled softly.

“Just think about it, kay’?” He said kissing Jamie’s lips. It was a bit of a shock. Strange but familiar. “I’ll see, ya.” He told him.

Jamie just nodded and watched him leave. The door closed and he plopped back on the couch feeling more confused than ever!

An hour or so later Jamie was knocking on Clara’s apartment door. It was late but he had to talk to someone! He heard her yawn and muttering from behind the door.

“Coming!” She shouted.

She opened the door and found a very upset Jamie standing there.

Clara groaned.

“Jamie,” She frowned tightening her robe. “What is it? It’s late!” Clara said groggily.

“He loves me,” Jamie blurted walking inside. “He wants me back!” He exclaimed.

Clara sighed.

“A noun, please,” She asked. “Who wants you back?” Clara sighed.

“Ross!” Jamie blurted.

Now, Clara was awake!

“Wait, what?” She said.

He shook his head.

“Ross wants to start over!” Jamie said distraught plopping onto the couch.

Clara nodded. This was an ice cream emergency! 

“I’ll get the ice cream!” She said.

A few minutes later they were sitting on her couch with two spoons and a carton of Banana split ice cream.

“So, what happened?” She asked.

He shrugged taking a spoonful.

“We were hanging out and he just blurted he still loved me!” Jamie explained.

Clara nodded eating some.

And during Ghostbusters? That’s a first,” She remarked. She glanced at him. “So, what are you going to do?” She asked.

Jamie shrugged.

“I don’t know,” He replied. “I used to wish he would want me again but...”

“Jack happened?” Clara guessed.

Jamie lowered his gaze and nodded.

“But things have changed,” He said. “I’m not that love struck eighteen-year-old anymore.” Jamie scoffed.

Clara studied him.

“Let me ask you this,” She said. “Do you love Ross?” Clara asked.

Jamie thought for a minute. He did love Ross when he was younger, they had been through a lot but did, he love him, now? That was hard to answer for some reason. It was like something was stopping him.

“Well?” Clara repeated.

He sighed.

“I don’t know,” Jamie replied honestly. He shuffled his spoon in his bowl. “We have a history but…” Jamie’s sentence trailed. He shook his head placing his bowl down. “I just don’t know!” He muttered leaning back.

She tilted her head, curious.

“What about Jack?” Clara asked.

He gave her a look.

“Not a good time.” He told her.

Clara sighed getting up from the couch taking their bowls.

“Well, you better figure something out,” She said. “You don’t want things to get worse.” Clara advised leaving for the kitchen.

Jamie scoffed.

“Seriously, how could they get worse?” He choked out a laugh.

Clara came back with a tabloid.

"Look at this." She said.

Jamie studied it. He turned pale reading the bold and black headline announcing he and Ross as lovers along with the large photo of them at the park working during lunch together. Ross's building air conditioning had broken. It was just an innocent work lunch. Of course, the article made it more salacious than it really was!

Jamie couldn’t stand it, he slowly put the tabloid down as the knot formed in his stomach. 

Suddenly more dread filled him as a terrible thought struck him!

Jack! He was going to see this!

Jamie groaned. 

Things had just gotten worse!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Well, this chapter just keeps disappearing and reappearing, huh? XD
> 
> Well, I promise this the last time. But I had to delete it because one, I hated it and two the new chapter would've made no sense if I hadn't redone this one.  
But I promise this will be the last time and the new chapter will be out very shortly. :)  
Sorry for the inconvenience and thanks! :)

Jack couldn’t believe it! Ross was back. Why didn’t Jamie tell him? It didn't make sense? He needed answers. He went straight to Jamie's office in hopes of talking to him.

He found Jamie walking down the hall reading his magazine. This was his chance. Jack stopped him catching him off guard.

"Jack, hi," He said. "What are you doing here?" Jamie questioned.

"We need to talk." Jack said plainly.

Jamie turned slightly pale. He had a feeling what it was. The tabloid.

"Okay.” He replied.

Jack pulled him aside.

"Why didn't you tell me Ross was back?" He wanted to know.

Jamie sighed with regret and shook his head.

"I didn't know how." Jamie said honestly.

Jack nodded.

"How long have you been seeing him?" Jack asked.

Jamie was a little surprised by his question but shrugged as a co-worker brushed past.

"I've seen him a few times," He admitted. "But nothing serious.” Jamie replied simply.

Jack leaned closer almost worried.

“Do you love him?” He said.

Jamie looked at him questionably.

"Why are you asking all this?" He said.

Jack scoffed.

“I just need to know,” He replied grabbing his arm. “Do you love him?” Jack repeated.

Jamie scoffed. Of course, he didn’t love Ross but he why did he have to tell Jack? He wasn’t dating him either!

He removed his arm.

“First off it’s none of your business and second why am I explaining anything about my dating life to you at all!?” Jamie remarked pulling away.

Jack scowled.

"Because I’m still in love with you, Jamie,” He admitted. “And it worries me that you're seeing him! And I don't think this fair!” He argued. 

Jamie was stunned at his words. Had he forgotten what he put he him through? Didn't he care!?

"So, forgot Claire, already, huh?” He remarked.

Jack sighed heavily.

"I haven’t forgotten that,” He said. "It doesn't matter, now, anyway. Besides I've apologized for all of that." Jack stated.

Jamie couldn't believe this! Jack's attitude was so casual! He really hadn't changed at all!

Jamie tilted his head at him biting the inside of his cheek, annoyed.

"I know you’ve apologized but which time are you referring to?" He snorted.

Jack scowled.

"That's not fair," Jack snipped. “And don’t change the subject!” He yelled. 

Jamie glared at him hurt. This was not the Jack he knew.

"And don’t make me the villain!" He shot back not caring who would hear!

Jack just looked at taken him aback.

He tried softening his tone.

“I’m not trying..." Jack started.

Jamie wasn't hearing it!

"Oh, shut it,” He interrupted angrily. "Every moment, every day I spent with you was very special to me," Jamie spat. "And I went through shit to be with you and you know it!" He cried. "So, don't you dare turn things around and make me the bad guy!" Jamie warned through gritted teeth. “And that is not fair!” He yelled.

Jack just stared as he wiped his eyes and glared at him, hurting.

"Well, you can just go away and stay gone!" Jamie added snapping at him before storming off.

It was like a punch a in the gut watching Jamie walk away. But what hurt worse was he was right. Jack leaned against the wall watching his only chance of getting Jamie back slip away.

Five O’ clock couldn’t come soon enough! He stood outside the building waiting for the bus, letting the cool air soothe him. He couldn't wait to get home and forget the day and everyone staring at him after that outburst. He was still hurt and angry! How dare Jack say all that stuff! Did he really forget all they went through? All he went through? All the pain and love? Maybe Amy had been right? 

Just then he heard Ross's voice. He looked beside him and smiled slightly.

"Hi." Jamie said.

Ross smiled back.

"Hi, guess we're sharing a bus, huh," He replied. Ross glanced at him concerned. "You okay?" He asked.

Jamie shrugged.

"Rough morning...a lot of stuff." Jamie muttered. He didn’t feel like talking about it.

Ross nodded.

"Well, rough mornings are usually the worse," He replied. Ross glanced at him. "Thank goodness for the invention of 5:00, huh?" He lightly joked.

Jamie smirked and looked at Ross.

“Trying to make me feel better?” He asked.

Ross shrugged.

“Maybe,” He replied simply. "Did it work?" Ross asked.

Jamie smiled.

"A little, yeah." He said.

Ross grinned.

"I'll take a little sweet smile." Ross replied.

Jamie blushed,

Ross was a bit corny but right now, Jamie was really glad he was around. He really wasn't so bad. A lot nicer than Jack! Maybe he should give him a chance.

He glanced at him.

“Um, Ross you doing anything, Friday night?” Jamie asked.

“No, why?” Ross asked.

Jamie shrugged.

“You want to do something like dinner?” He offered.

Ross grinned.

"Yeah,” He smiled. “Is this a date?” Ross asked.

Jamie smiled coy.

“Might be.” He sang.

Ross smiled.

“Sounds nice,” He said. “How does seven sound?” Ross suggested.

Jamie nodded.

“Sounds good.” He smiled.

Ross grinned. He then nudged Jamie’s arm. "How about we share a cab instead?" He offered.

Jamie grinned. That sounded nice.

"Okay, I like that." He replied.

They smiled and left in a cab together.

Jamie's day was looking better already.


	12. Chapter 12

There was something wrong on Jamie's date night. Not that he didn't like going out with Ross in fact Jamie had gone on lots of dates before with Ross but there was something off about this one. But he didn’t know what? The date was going well. The restaurant was nice, crystal chandeliers, soft music, wine. It was perfect! But maybe that was the problem, it was too perfect.  
He stared at his menu trying to decipher the dishes, it was so fancy! Personally, he wouldn’t mind chips and hamburgers! When did Ross get so posh? When did he get so boring?

Just then Ross’s voice broke into his thoughts.

“Jamie?” He said.

“Huh?” Jamie replied.

Ross smirked.

“Have you figured out what you wanted, yet?” He asked.

Jamie sighed.

“Uh, no,” He replied. “Everything looks…good.” Jamie lied.

Ross shrugged.

“Well, I’ve been here before I can order for you.” He offered.

Jamie frowned at that.

“Thanks, but I think can order for myself.” He remarked.

Ross shrugged.

“Just a suggestion.” He replied.

Jamie sighed feeling bad.

“I know, I appreciate it." Jamie said.

After a few minutes the waiter came and took their orders even though Jamie still wasn't sure what he asked for.

He sat back and looked around.

“This is really…nice.” He commented.

Ross grinned.

“Glad you like it,” He replied. “I really wanted to take you somewhere special.” Ross said.

Jamie smiled.

“Thanks, but I would’ve been happy with chips and beer at the pub,” He told him. Jamie smirked. “I mean my tastes haven’t changed much.” He said.

Ross nodded.

“I know,” He said. Ross took his hand. “But I like spoiling you.” Ross flirted.

Jamie just nodded unsure how to respond. He was beginning to feel awkward.

Just then his phone buzzed. Jamie frowned and glanced down. It was a text from Amy.

Ross noticed the concerned look on his face.

“Everything alright?” He asked.

“Not sure,” Jamie replied. “Amy says she needs me to come over right away but she won’t say why?” He said puzzled.

“Oh, do you need a lift?” Ross offered.

Jamie gave him a look answering his question.

He nodded.

“Yeah, bad idea.” Ross replied.

Jamie stood from the table grabbing his jacket. He glanced at Ross apologetically.

“Sorry.” He said.

Ross shook his head.

“It’s okay,” He said. “I’ll call you?” Ross replied.

Jamie nodded smiling and quickly left the restaurant.

As soon as he got out, he was greeted with a familiar voice. 

“Bad Date?” 

He turned and saw Jack standing there.

“Jack,” He said surprised. “How did…?” Jamie was about to ask.

Jack shrugged.

“Posh restaurant, nice clothes,” He gestured at him. “Not hard to guess.” Jack reasoned.

Jamie nodded then looked at him curious.

Jack held his hands up

“Before you ask, museum art exhibit,” Jack replied. “Just across the street.” He pointed.

Jamie nodded.

“Well, congratulations,” Jamie smiled slightly. “Is Lilly with you?” He asked.

Jack lowered his gaze.

“Uh, no,” He said. “She’s not a fan of these things. I’m with a date.” Jack admitted.

Those words bothered Jamie for some reason, he smiled faintly.

“Well, guess you better get back, then.” He said softly.

Jack came closer.

“To be honest I don’t think he’ll miss me,” He said. Jack tilted his head. “Besides I came by to see if you needed any rescuing.” He casually implied.

Jamie looked at him suspicious.

“Did you send me that text?” He accused.

Jack shrugged.

“That’s what happens when you give me your number.” He sang.

Jamie scowled.

Jack sighed.

“Look I saw you in there, obviously you weren't enjoying yourself,” He said. “Besides its looks like he's gone anyway but if you want to eat weird posh food alone it’s your choice.” He added.

Jack had him. He really wasn't having fun and he also didn't want to go back in either. Still he was a little reluctant.

“If it helps that exhibit was getting boring, anyway,” He said. “I really don’t mind doing this for you especially after how I opened my big mouth the other day.” Jack said.

Jamie smiled faintly.

"I really want to make it up to you." He added sincerely.

Jamie should’ve said no. But Jack seemed sincere and deep down he didn’t want Jack out of his life. Besides he really wasn’t looking forward to waiting for a cab, anyway!

Finally, Jamie nodded.

“Okay,” He smiled thoughtfully. "That sounds great;" Jamie said.

Jack's heart grew hearing that! He smiled.

“Well, let’s go before they mistake us for the parking attendants.” He lightly joked.

Jamie smirked and left with Jack, strangely feeling a lot better about the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, date didn't go so well and Jack is giving Jamie a ride home?  
I...uh..wonder...uh, what could...happen...? ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Jamie fished for his keys as they got to his door. He felt Jack’s eyes look intently at him making him feel awkward.

Jamie finally pulled out his keys.

“Got them,” He muttered unlocking the door. He glanced at him. ‘Um, thanks for the ride.” Jamie said.

“No problem.” He replied flashing that sweet smile at him.

Jamie felt his cheeks getting warm. Get it together! It was just a smile!

He briefly glanced at his key chain, an idea playing in his head.

“Uh, would you like a drink,” Jamie asked. “Just to say thank you, I mean.” He added.

Jack looked at him slightly surprised.

“Sure,” Jack shrugged. He grinned. “We’re a bartender, now?” He teased.

Jamie gave him a smug smile.

“I’ve made a few cocktails here and there, thank you.” Jamie replied.

Jack smirked.

“Come on.” Jamie said unlocking the door. Jack looked around Jamie’s flat impressed.

“Nice place.” He said.

“Thanks,” Jamie smiled removing his jacket. “Have a seat and I’ll fix us some drinks.” He said.

Jack waited on the couch, a framed photo of a little girl on the coffee table caught his eye. He picked it up. She was holding a wand wearing a witch’s costume with a tiara, she had the brightest smile and her eyes sparkled. He grinned. This had to be Ellie.

“Is this your niece?” Jack asked.

Jamie briefly glanced back from the kitchen.

“Yeah, that’s Ellie.” He smiled.

Jack nodded.

“She’s really cute,” He commented. Jack studied the photo. “Is she a witch princess?” Jack asked.

“Yep,” Jamie said coming back from the kitchen. He handed Jack his drink. “Ellie couldn’t figure out what she to be for Halloween so I suggested both.” He smiled sitting beside him.

“Well, she’s adorable!” Jack replied placing the photo back.

He took a sip from his glass.

“Interesting glasses.” Jack commented noticing the curved shaped glasses.

Jamie sipped his drink.

“Yeah, they were a gift from a model,” He said. Jamie sighed. “I usually get than you gifts from clients.” He replied. Jamie scoffed. “Once I got a fryer from a fashion designer.” He added. Jamie took another sip. “Bit high tech but makes great chips.” He said.

Jack smiled fondly.

“We shared fries.” He remembered. 

Jamie stared into his glass.

“Yeah, our first date. He replied. Jamie smirked. To be honest I really thought you were joking.” He admitted. 

Jack sat up slightly shocked.

“Why?” Jack asked. “Why was it so hard to believe that I fell you?” He said.

Jamie put down his glass on the table and leaned back on the couch and shrugged. 

“I don’t know… you were this older handsome mysterious artist,” He replied simply. “I was a skinny kid from Scotland.” Jamie said. He smirked. “Still pretty skinny, actually!” Jamie remarked.

Jack didn’t think so and it hurt that he still thought this way.

“I never thought so,” He said. “I always wished you knew how important you were to me.” Jack replied sincerely.

Jamie smirked softly.

“I suppose I’m still important to you.” He said.

“Yes.” Jack replied.

Jamie glanced up at him and smiled slightly.

Jack smiled taking his hand gently kissing it.

“You’re still everything to me. Still the one I dream about, think about, still want.” He said his voice getting lower and his face drawing closer.

Jamie’s heart was pounding. Those blue eyes were getting to him, again. It was so tempting to give in! And his lips were so close it was maddening!

Jack’s fingers were now combing through his hair, his face less than an inch away from Jamie’s.

Jamie pulled back slightly and met his eyes firmly.

“Jack, don’t kiss me unless you mean…”

Jamie never finished Jack pulled him closer kissing him as passionately and lovingly as he could. Jamie reacted a little at first but the familiar feeling of his embrace and lips had him pulling Jack closer returning his kiss. He missed it. He wanted it and he wanted Jack.

They pulled back both panting as Jamie ran his fingers behind Jack’s hair. Jamie pressed his forehead against Jack’s.

“Stay...please don’t disappear.” He said softly. 

Jack looked at him.

“Never.” He promised before kissing him and holding him tight. Jack felt a sense of relief. Jamie was his again.

He had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Jamie and Jack are together...all is well, right? Not exactly... *evil laugh!*  
Far from done here! ;)  
Hope you like the chapter! Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back! Sorry, for the wait. Still playing catch up :)
> 
> So ready for more drama? :)
> 
> Hope you like the chapter and stay safe everybody! :)

It had been four years. Four years since Jack felt Jamie's lips covering his face and neck with tender kisses, let his fingers trace along his naked body! Felt his passionate kisses and heard Jamie's soft moans in his ear while he reacted to his achingly slow movements.

“Damn!” Jamie moaned out.

Jack chuckled.

“Someone’s developed a dirty mouth.” He commented.

Jamie scrunched his face at him, playfully mimicking him making Jack laugh harder. Jamie smirked and grabbed him kissing again him again.

All the time apart and the tension was released through Jack’s soft and seductive lips kissing every inch of Jamie’s body. Any anger and resistance that Jamie had carried had disappeared and once again he was melting in Jack’s arms.  
Jack held him close placing soft kisses on his neck and his shoulder.  
Jamie arched his back gasping softly. His lips were intoxicating. It felt so right. His movements, his touches, everything! 

After a few moments they stopped both panting and sweaty and tired but feeling wonderful! Jack moved off and Jamie cuddled beside him resting his head on his chest listening to his slow breathing and feeling Jack’s gentle strokes on his arm.  
Jamie had slept with Jack. Again. But strangely he wasn’t ashamed this time nor did Ross ever enter his mind. But he’d probably would have to face that tomorrow but that was tomorrow. Right now, nothing else mattered just this. Jamie slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Jamie was awakened by the sunlight peeking from the blinds. He slowly sat up still sore from last night but he didn't mind. He briefly glanced at Jack who was still sleeping. A happiness came over him, his feelings not changing since last night. He smiled softly at him and pulled on his pajama bottoms and headed to the kitchen. He needed coffee!

Jamie went to kitchen and started the coffee maker. He stared at the tile counter thinking about last night trying to think of reasons of why sleeping with Jack was wrong, why Amy was right, why he should tell Jack it could never happen again. But he couldn’t think of any. Or maybe he just didn't see anything wrong.

Just then he felt a pair of arms, snake around his waist pulling him close making Jamie smile.

"Morning." Jamie said.

“Morning," He softly growled in his ear. "And just what are you doing out bed, hmm?” Jack’s sultry whispered.

Jamie snickered. 

“Just making coffee." He replied.

Jack nuzzled his neck.

“Rather, have you,” He said. “Personally, I think you’re the best part of waking up.” Jack murmured kissing his neck.

He smirked.

“Okay, that was cheesy,” Jamie smiled turning to face him. “But very sweet.” He wrapped his arms around his neck.

Jack smiled moving his fingers up and down his bare arm.

“Last night was nice.” He commented softly.

Jamie nodded.

“Yeah, it was.” Jamie replied.

Jack looked at him.

“Could happen again if you want…” He said carefully.

Jamie scowled at him.

“I'm not up for another shag thing.” Jamie remarked.

He tried to move but Jack grabbed his pajama pants rim and his long fingers slowly and causally played with the string. He tilted his head.

“I never said that.” He replied tenderly.

He swallowed. Jack knew what he was doing and it was driving him crazy! Jamie was nearly shivering feeling his long fingers dangerously close to untying the string barely touching his skin.

Jack stared intently into Jamie’s amber eyes.

“All I want is to be with you,” He said sincerely. “The past or whatever stupid things I said doesn’t matter, now. I just need you with me! I know we can do this.” Jack told him. “Please?” He begged.

Jamie should’ve said no! He should’ve told Jack to leave! But last night had been so wonderful! So perfect! It just made him realize he was tired of everyone controlling his love life! Even Ross was being pushy! Either way it was probably wrong but didn’t he deserve happiness?

Jack’s voice broke into his thoughts.

“Jamie?” He said getting worried.

Jamie came closer.

“No more games? No more disappearances,” Jamie looked up at him. “Just stay?” He asked softly.

Jack slowly smiled.

“Always.” Jack promised.

Jamie smiled and pressed his lips against his in a loving, tender kiss. Jamie could handle this.

As long as no one else found out, everything would be fine.


	15. Chapter 15

Jamie sat on the park bench during lunch, smiling at a text from Jack. 

‘Big surprise for you this Friday. Pick you up at three!’ It read. He bit his lip grinning and texted back.

'Can't I get a hint?'

'You'll see!' Jack teased.

Jamie smiled feeling excited!

Jamie was not regretting one minute of his decision! He and Jack had been texting back and forth for a while. It was amazing! Every text was special, romantic and sweet. And Jack was just wonderful! He made him feel important and wanted.

He quickly responded and smiled before placing his phone in his pocket and continued with his lunch.

Just then he heard Ross’s voice.

“Hi.” He said.

Jamie glanced up.

“Hi!” Jamie replied moving over a bit allowing him to sit. 

“Haven’t seen you since our date.” Ross commented.

Jamie shrugged.

“Sorry been busy,” He replied simply. Jamie handed over his carton of fish and chips. “Want some?” Jamie offered.

Ross shook his head making a face.

Jamie frowned.

“Used to like them.” He muttered.

“Well, I don’t, now.” Ross grunted.

Jamie held his tongue and continued eating. 

“So, what brings you by?” Jamie said.

Ross shrugged.

“I was hoping for a do over on our date,” He said. Ross glanced at him. “You kind of left in a hurry.” He commented.

Jamie kept his eyes down. There was little a bit of guilt. A little.

“I told you Amy needed me,” He lied. “Family comes first.” Jamie said taking a bit of chips.

Ross nodded.

“Fair enough,” He agreed. Ross looked at him. “So, how about another date? I’ll let you pick?” Ross offered.

Jamie swallowed. He wasn’t sure if he was ready another date. Besides tensions between them were already high so maybe it wasn't a good idea.

Jamie looked at him.

“If you hate the things I like, now, what makes you think you’d like anything I choose, anyway?” He remarked. “Besides I actually like just hanging out with you,” Jamie replied honestly. “Why can’t we just do that?” He asked.

Ross sighed heavily.

“I don’t hate everything you like,” He insisted. “I haven’t changed that much.” Ross replied his voice getting frustrated. “And hanging out is nice but I was hoping for something more intimate.” He hinted.

Jamie felt his stomach drop! He knew what he was talking about. Sex. For some reason it felt strange. But he had slept with Ross before but now it just seemed weird. Still he wasn’t ready for this! It was too fast!

Jamie shook his head.

“Ross, I told you,” He sighed. “I want to take things slow.” Jamie reminded him.

That just made Ross angry! He stood from the bench glaring at him.

“Seriously?" He shouted. “You can’t go much slower than we have already,” Ross scoffed. “You walk out on our dates; you barely kiss me and now you won’t sleep with me!?” He yelled. He let out a harsh laugh. “Funny how you had no problems getting into bed with me before! What happened?” Ross wanted to know.

Jamie just looked at him in disbelief! Ross hadn’t changed at all. He was still the same. Same old Ross from graduation night.

Anger surged through him and Jamie stood staring hard at him.

“First off, I never said you were my boyfriend!” Jamie shot back. “Don't forget you slept with someone else and dumped me in front of everyone and it still hurts!” He fired back pointing at him. “And acting like a posh arse isn’t going to get me back!” Jamie finished.

Ross just looked at him stunned.

"Jamie, luv, I..." He started to say.

But Jamie couldn't stand to be near him! Before Ross could respond Jamie stormed off ignoring his pleas to come back. Jamie was too angry and too hurt to care! Ross hadn’t changed at all! Jamie had been such an idiot and it hurt! 

He needed someone. Fighting back tears Jamie grabbed his cellphone and dialed the one person that help.

He waited till he heard a Scottish female voice.

‘Hello?’

Jamie sniffed.

“Amy,” He replied his voice cracking. “I need you.” Jamie muttered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, is that the end of Ross? Well... this is a love triangle, right? ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Jamie sat in Amy’s living room after a few minutes of crying and rambling about what a jerk Ross was she handed him a cup of hot tea.

"Feeling better?" Amy asked sitting on the ottoman in front of him.

He drank his tea slowly, grasping the cup like it was a stress reliever.

He nodded.

She sighed.

“So, what happened?" Amy asked.

Jamie shrugged sipping his cup.

“I don't know…we were doing small dates and hanging out and it was fun." He said. Jamie then sighed. “Then he wanted something more and I just couldn't do it.” He added softly.

Amy studied him.

“Sounds like you've out grown him.” She guessed.

Jamie just shrugged.

Amy bit the corner of her lip, as if considering a question.

“Do you still like him?” Amy asked carefully.

He sighed heavily.

“I don’t know,” He replied leaning forward. Jamie shook his head. “It’s just so weird.” He said. “I’d thought I’d be happy to have Ross back in my life but he’s like a different person. It's not the same.” He said.

She nodded.

“Well, that happens sometimes," She said. "Maybe you should've gone off with ‘Foolish Lover’.” Amy teased.

Jamie gave a faint smile but the twinge of guilt returned. He knew he should tell her about Jack but she would only lecture him and he didn't need that, now.

Amy tilted her head.

“Why didn’t you tell me all this sooner?” She asked.

He looked at her.

“Because you freaked out when I told you he was working with me and you probably would’ve flipped if you knew we were hanging out.” Jamie replied honestly.

Amy thought a second and nodded.

“Yeah, probably would’ve,” Amy agreed. “More tea?” She offered.

He smirked and she took his cup and she headed to the kitchen.

Jamie glanced up at her.

“Amy?” He called.

She paused.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for not doing 'I told you so'.” He said grateful.

She smiled.

“No problem,” Amy said. "Besides I can do that when you're feeling better. "She teased going to the kitchen.

Jamie smiled a bit feeling a little better. He felt his phone vibrate and glanced down; it was a text from Ross.

He wanted to talk.

Jamie simply deleted the text.

He’d deal with him later.

Friday afternoon finally arrived Jack couldn’t wait to give Jamie his surprise! Everything was perfect! But to assure Jamie was surprised Jack insisted on blindfolding him though Jamie wasn’t happy about it. Made the waiting more frustrating! 

“I can’t see.” Jamie grumbled as Jack carefully led him along, he could hear wood under his feet so they were inside. For some reason the air smelled like paint and paper? Where were they, he wondered?

“Almost there,” He said. A minute later Jack untied the blindfold. “Ta-da!” He declared.

Jamie looked around. His eyes widen! It was an art studio! They were in Jack’s art studio! The room was beautifully decorated, a string of clear lights hung from the branches. They shined like stars. It was amazing! A checkered blanket spread out with a picnic basket along with a bottle of wine.

“You like it?” Jack asked.

Jamie shook his head amazed.

“It’s incredible,” He exclaimed. “You actually got your art studio!” Jamie smiled.

Jack smiled coming towards him from behind, wrapping his arms around him.

“Yes, but I meant the decor for our official date.” Jack replied.

Jamie grinned.

“It’s wonderful!” He said.

Jack smiled pressing a soft kiss on his temple. 

“I’m glad,” He said. “I think you’ve waited long enough.” Jack replied softly on his ear.

Jamie lowered his gaze smiling shyly.

Jack kissed his cheek and left a second and came back with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

“Hope wine’s okay.” Jack smiled as he poured them each a glass. 

Jamie smirked remembering his first taste of wine.

“Never going to let me live that down, huh,” He lightly joked. Jamie groaned. “I was so lame!” He added taking a sip.

Jack smiled thoughtfully taking a drink from his glass.

“I thought you were cute.” He shrugged

Jamie scoffed.

“You thought everything I did was cute!” He teased.

“Still do.” Jack replied sincerely making Jamie blush.

Later Jack took his glass, he pulled him closer lacing his fingers with his. Jack gazed at his young lover.  
He had waited four years to have him back in his arms! To feel his kiss and touch. Jamie had always been his only choice and he was not letting him go this time!

“Ready for your surprise?” Jack asked him.

“There's more?” Jamie asked surprised.

Jack's eyes danced as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet ring box.

Jamie eyes grew.

Jack slowly opened the box revealing a silver, black onyx ring! It was gorgeous! 

Jamie just looked at him stunned!

Jack seemed nervous.

“Jamie, I know I hurt you in the past and I know I have a lot to prove,” He said. Jack swallowed. “But I’m proving myself, now and it’s probably cliché’ but would you wear my promise ring?” He asked. 

Jamie was shocked, a promise ring? Jack was giving him a promise ring! Part of Jamie was thrilled but reluctant. Could he do it? Could he trust him? But looking at Jack and those sincere blue eyes he realized maybe he could. In his heart he still loved Jack! If Jack had come back four years ago begging forgiveness Jamie probably would've forgiven him then! So, why was he fighting this?

He slowly smiled.

“I love to!” Jamie answered.

Jack’s heart swelled! He said yes!

Jack grinned, his hands shaking almost losing the ring as he placed it on Jamie’s finger!

He then grabbed Jamie tenderly kissing him!

Everything was perfect!

But in the midst of this happiness, Jamie had forgotten one thing.

Ross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue the dramatic music! Looks like Jamie is in trouble! What will happen? Will Ross find out? What will happen to Jamie and Jack? Why am I even asking this? Stay tuned folks! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Jamie waited at the park for Jack, he still hadn’t spoken to Ross. He hadn’t had time or perhaps he was avoiding him. Right now, he just wanted to spend the afternoon with Jack.  
After a few minutes he saw him approaching but he wasn’t alone. Jamie froze. A little girl with dark hair and eyes like him was skipping beside him. His daughter, Lilly, Jamie realized. His stomach twisted in knots! God, why now!?

Jamie forced a calm smile as Jack came up.

“Sorry,” He apologized. “Her daycare got out early.” Jack explained. He sighed. “And, she’s been asking to meet you.” He smirked.

Jamie just smiled slightly at the little girl. Jack’s little girl. 

Jack knelt beside her.

“Lilly, this is Jamie.” He said.

Jamie took a deep breath smiling and silently prayed she would like him or at least tolerate him.

“Hi, Lilly,” Jamie said. “Nice to finally meet you.” 

Lilly studied him with her finger in her mouth before smiling back. 

“Daddy’s right you’re cute!” She declared.

Okay, he wasn’t expecting that! Jamie smirked and looked up at a blushing Jack.

He shrugged.

“I have no idea where she got that from.” Jack insisted.  
Jamie smiled feeling his nerves a bit more at ease.

“She’s adorable.” He said.

Jack grinned. 

“Just like her dad,” Jack boasted dramatically making Jamie smirked. “Anyway, Lily, thought it would be great if we all went to McDonald’s for lunch.” He said.

“I’m paying!” She declared happily.

Jamie couldn’t help but smile at the little girl. She was sweet just like her dad. Why had he been so scared? 

“Is that okay?” Jack asked.

Jamie tilted his head smiling.

“Can’t think of anything better!” Jamie replied.

“Yay,” Lilly jumped happily. She grabbed Jamie’s hand. “Come on, Jamie, you can sit beside me!” She said.

Jamie smiled and they started for the nearest McDonald's. It wasn’t the most romantic meal ever but Jamie couldn’t think anywhere else he wanted to be.

That night Jack had Jamie were alone in Jamie’s bedroom wrapped in sheets holding each other. They had just dropped off Lilly at Donna’s and returned to Jamie’s flat for a drink and a good night kiss…but that didn’t happen. Not that they minded.

Jamie looked up at him smirking.

“We’re making this a habit!” He playfully scolded.

Jack just grinned holding him closer.

“I know,” He said slowly moving his hand up and down his arm. Jack glanced at him. “But in all fairness, you started it!” He teased.

Jamie just smiled then bit his lip mischievously. 

“Didn’t complain, though.” Jamie sang.

Jack laughed.

“Never,” He said. Jack gazed into his eyes. “Always love being with you.” Jack told him sincerely.

Jamie played with some strands of his hair.

“Me too.” Jamie replied softly.

Jack then kissed him lovingly. Jamie kissed him back tenderly and slowly. It was probably the most passionate kiss he ever gave Jack! 

After the kiss Jack pulled back a bit surprised by Jamie's passionate kiss.

He grinned.

“I think it’s my turn to say whoa!” Jack smirked.

Jamie smiled blushing. Jack always made him feel special.

Then it struck him, Jack had always made him feel things he had never felt. He wasn't perfect but Jack loved him and Jamie never stopped. And deep down he didn't want anyone else...not even Ross. It was a risk but it was worth it! Jamie was not going another day without Jack in it.

Jamie turned on his side and traced an invisible circle on his chest.

“Listen, I know you have to get Lilly but as soon as you do, I want you to call me.” He said.

Jack frowned.

“Why?” Jack asked.

Jamie just grinned.

“I want to tell you something,” He said. Jamie rested his forehead against his. “I’ve been so stupid but now I'm sure and there are no more doubts anymore!” Jamie said confident.

Jack scoffed.

“I don't know if I can wait. Can you tell me, now?” He asked eagerly.

Jamie glanced out the window, it was dark and looked like rain. Besides he had to text Ross and wanted to do that in private.

He shook his head.

“No, I want you home and safe, first.” Jamie replied firmly. He then smiled at him. “But I promise it’ll be worth it.”

Jack shrugged and got up to get ready to go. As soon as he was dressed Jack grabbed his cell phone and keys.

“I’ll call you.” Jack promised.

Jamie nodded and they kissed goodbye.

Jack turned to leave but Jamie stopped him.

“Jack?” He said.

“Yeah?” Jack replied pausing.

“Love you.” Jamie smiled thoughtfully.

Jack grinned and left the apartment.

Jamie then grabbed his phone and text Ross that they needed to talk. He laid back down wrapping the sheets around him. It was bittersweet but a slow smile spread across his face soon his life with Jack would officially begin.

It must’ve been two hours before the phone rang waking Jamie from a deep sleep. He groggily looked at the alarm, 4:00 A.M, Jamie frowned! That made no sense! Jack only lived a mile away!

Still lying in bed, he grabbed the phone expecting Jack.

“Jack?” Jamie yawned. But it wasn’t Jack. 

“Jamie?” A small voice cried. His heart sank. He could tell something was wrong.

Jamie sat up. It was Lilly and she sounded upset and frightened.

“Lilly,” He said confused. “What wrong?” Jamie asked worried.

“I can’t get daddy,” She wept. “It’s dark and I’m scared! Daddy didn’t come home!” Lilly cried.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Wow, almost at the end! *mind blown*  
Just a couple of more chapters left! Yay! So, let's find out what happened to Jack  
Thank you all for reading! :)

An accident. A car stupid accident, Jamie thought with dread. Jack had been driving too fast. Probably, couldn’t wait to get home to hear Jamie’s news, he reasoned. Jack was never good at waiting. Plus, he had texted Donna to take Lily home so she’d be there when he arrived so that might've played a factor but slick roads and pouring rain prevented that causing his car to swerve and hit a pole. Thank God, he had airbags! But Jamie was still scared. Jack was in surgery; he sustained some injuries in the crash. Jamie just sat there in hospital waiting room alone wanting this nightmare to be over. He didn't even hear the sounds coming from the T.V set all he could think about was Jack being alright.

Just then Amy's voice broke into his thoughts. He glanced up slightly surprised.

“Hey.” She said plainly.

“Hi,” Jamie replied. “What are you doing here?” He asked confused.

Amy sighed.

“Well,” She started sitting beside him. “I tried to call your work cell phone but a little girl name Lily picked up the phone.” Amy replied.

He winced now, wishing he hadn’t forgotten his work phone at his flat! 

“Then Clara picked up and told me what happened.” Amy finished.

Jamie didn’t say anything. Just waited for the scolding. 

“So, Jack has a daughter, huh?” Amy said.

“Yeah.” He replied.

She nodded.

“Nice, little girl.” Amy commented. 

Jamie glanced at her. He wasn’t expecting that.

"Yeah, she is." Jamie replied.

Amy glanced at him.

“So, how long have you been seeing Jack?” She asked.

He fiddled with his fingers.

“A few months,” He shrugged. “I’m not sure.” Jamie replied honestly.

“Okay.” Amy said calmly. 

Jamie frowned confused.

“You’re not going to lecture me about Jack?” He said.

She gave him a look.

“You and I both know you were never going to stay away from Jack Harkness,” Amy remarked. She shrugged. “The minute you took that photo I knew you would always love him.” She replied.

Jamie’s eyes widen.

“You knew?” He said.

“I saw you pick it up,” She admitted. Amy tilted her head. “Honestly, I wasn't surprised. You had never loved anyone as much as you did him. I don't think you even loved Ross that much."

Jamie hung his head. She was right, he hadn't. Though Jack had messed up a lot it was because he loved him. And when Jamie felt unattractive and useless Jack made him feel wanted and loved again.

“Jack was always different,” He muttered softly. He looked at her “That's why I love him and I don’t expect you or anyone else to understand.” Jamie said honestly.

Amy nodded

“Well, I’m not crazy about it,” She said truthfully. Amy sighed. “But I want you happy and that's all that matters.” She told him sincerely.

He smiled faintly.

“Thanks,” He said. Jamie leaned forward resting his chin in his hands. “Now, I just hope Jack makes it.” He muttered into his hands.

Amy gently pat his back.

“He will. Jack’s tough.” She assured him.

Jamie smiled a bit. He hoped so.

There was a tense pause before he spoke again. There was something else he had to tell her.

“I called dad,” He mentioned slowly. “I told him we need to talk. Jamie added sitting up leaning back. I’m going to tell him the truth about Jack and that summer.” Jamie added solemnly.

Amy groaned.

“Oh, great! Can’t wait to explain this.” She muttered.

He shook his head.

“No, I’m not bringing you into this.” Jamie told her. “This is my mess.” He said.

Amy looked at him like he was daft.

“But I’m the one who said not to tell him.” She pointed out.

“And I’m the one who caused this mess!” Jamie reminded her.

He sighed heavily.

“I need to fix this,” Jamie said. “With dad, Jack…even Ross.” He added with guilt.

Amy exhaled.

“You’re either very brave or crazy!” She said.

Jamie smirked slightly.

Amy was probably right.

But if he wanted to move on, he needed to stop playing games.

It was time to grow up.


	19. Chapter 19

Jamie waited in the park not far from the hospital for Ross to arrive. It was late and despite the cool air it felt nice to be away from the hospital. It had been a while since he last spoke to Ross. Jamie was anxious and nervous. This was going to be hard but he was in love with Jack and it wasn't fair to lead Ross on. He had to do this. Suddenly he heard Ross’s voice.

“Jamie?”

Jamie turned and saw Ross standing there. A pit hit his stomach.

He smiled slightly. His palms were sweating.

“Hi.” Jamie said.

Ross just nodded looking around the empty park.

“I got your message,” He said. Ross sighed. “Must be bad if we’re in front of hospital.” He lightly joked.

Jamie lowered his gaze thinking about Jack and what was he about to do. This was going to be hard. Jamie looked at him but before he could speak Ross interjected. 

“So, who is he?” Ross asked plainly.

Jamie looked at him surprised.

“How did you know?” Jamie replied.

He sighed.

“Just a hunch,” Ross replied shrugging. “Also, you’ve been avoiding me which also gave me a clue.” He added.

Ross shook his head.

“Pretty much everything I did to you before we broke up,” He realized. "Suppose it's karma." Ross sighed.

Jamie lowered his gaze and the words came tumbling out.

“It was after we broke up. His name is Jack, I met him that summer…and I’m still in love with him,” He rambled. “And I’m just really sorry.” Jamie replied softly.

Ross nodded taking in his words.

“It's okay." He said before scoffing.  
"No, it's not," Ross grunted, mad at himself. "I should've never have left you.” He muttered regretfully. “It would’ve been nice to win you back,” He told him honestly. “But I always knew if I lost you to someone else it was on me.”

Jamie sighed.

“I never meant to hurt you.” He swore.

“I know,” Ross nodded. He gave a sad smile. “Good bye Jamie. Good luck with Jack.” He told him sincerely. 

Jamie gave a faint smile.

“Thanks,” He muttered. “Good luck.” Jamie told him.

Ross leaned over like he was going to kiss his cheek but decided not to. He just turned walking away slowly.

A few escaped tears fell from Jamie’s face. 

It was over.

Back at the hospital, Jamie sat beside Jack’s bed stroking his fingers. He stared at him silently praying he would wake up. Tears pricked his eyes; he didn’t want to imagine his life without him.

“Please Jack,” He whispered. “You got to wake up.” Jamie said. “You can’t leave me, now…not after everything we’ve gone through.” He told him.

Jack didn’t answer just lied there motionless.

Jamie sighed. It was probably pointless to talk to Jack while he was like this but it was worth trying.

Jamie smiled softly at him before lying his head beside him. Soon, his eyes were closed and he gave into sleep.

Jamie wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep when he heard a soft voice wake him.

“Jamie?” It was his father! Jamie slowly woke up and saw Peter standing there looking at him concerned. 

“Dad, hi,” He said releasing his grip from Jack's hand. “I can explain…” Jamie started.

Peter stopped him.

“It’s okay,” He said carefully. “Amy told me everything.” Peter replied.

Jamie somehow wasn’t surprised. Amy never did anything he told her, too. But this time he was grateful.

Jamie just nodded slowly and held Jack's hand again.

“How is he?” Peter asked.

Jamie sighed.

“Jack’s been through surgery…now just have to wait for him to wake up…” His sentence trailed. He lowered his head.

Peter looked at his son.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked.

Jamie shrugged. He didn’t know, now. Thinking about it, Peter probably would’ve understood.

“I don’t know,” He replied honestly. “Just stupid, I guess.” Jamie scoffed.

Peter smiled kindly at him.

“Well, granted I’m not thrilled he was engaged but he appears to mean a lot to you.” He said.

Jamie nodded keeping his eyes on Jack.

“He's everything to me," Jamie's voice cracked a little. "I just want him to wake up.” He replied softly.

Peter pulled up a chair and sat beside him.

“I think he will,” Peter said. “If Jack’s spent this much time trying to get back to you, I think he’ll wake up for you.” He assured him.

Jamie was really grateful to have his father there. He didn't feel so alone, now.

Jamie sighed heavily then looked back at Jack.

He just hoped his father was right.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Yay! *whew!*  
Had tons of fun writing this series! Thanks to all who reviewed, left kudos and just gave this story a chance!  
*cookies* and kudos to you all! :D  
Enjoy the chapter and thanks again! :)

The first thing Jack saw when he squinted his eyes open was a light. A very bright light! He immediately turned his head. Bad idea! He winced in his pain!

Jamie had been asleep when he heard Jack’s groan. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Jack moving a little! His heart jumped! Jamie came closer gently touching his shoulder.

“Jack,” He said softly. “Are you awake?” Jamie asked hopeful.

Jack opened those blue eyes and Jamie smiled excitedly. Jack was awake!

Jack looked around slightly confused.

“Where am I?” He asked.

Jamie held his hand.

“You’re in the hospital,” He told him. “You had an accident.” Jamie said.

Jack nodded wincing again remembering his car hitting the pole! 

“No kidding.” He muttered.

Jamie smiled a little.

He gently stroked his hair.

“Next time don’t drive in the rain,” He lightly teased. Then the fear he could’ve lost Jack forever slowly set in. Tears pricked his eyes. “I thought I lost you.” Jamie said softly.

Jack gave him a tired smile.

“You’ll never lose me.” He replied.

Jamie smiled.

“Good to know,” He replied. “Cause I’m not going anywhere.” Jamie said firmly. “No more dates with other guys, no more games, just me and you and Lilly.” Jamie added lovingly.

Jack grinned at that. He then frowned.

“Where is Lilly?” Jack asked.

Jamie gestured at the door.

“She’s outside,” He replied. He continued to stroked his hair. “I’ll get her in a second. I just want to look at you a bit longer.” Jamie smiled. “I missed you, you know?” He playfully scolded.

Jack smiled. He couldn’t wait to hold and kiss Jamie, again!

He shifted in his bed and it hurt a bit. Jack had a feeling he was going to be here a while.

Jack sighed.

“I used to have fantasies about this,” He admitted. He looked around dismayed. “But they were a lot nicer than this.” Jack grunted.

Jamie just smirked relieved that Jack was okay. Everything was going to be fine; Jack was his and that's all that mattered! 

Two years later:

‘Happy birthday to you!’ Lilly and Jamie sang as Jack sat at the dining room table.

Jack smiled seeing the chocolate birthday cake in front him, it looked amazing!

It had been two years since Jamie and Jack made their relationship official, one year since moving into their new place and six months since Jack proposed and Jamie accepted! Everything felt so complete, now.

“Aww, you did this for me?” Jack grinned.

Jamie nodded.

“And Lilly helped!” He smiled.

Lilly bounced up and down excitedly.

“I did the stirring and the frosting, daddy!” She announced proudly. Jack could tell, the frosting was a bit messy. But it just made it better!

“It looks wonderful!” Jack said making her smile bigger.

Jamie grinned watching. He was liking being a dad, being with Lilly had made him better.

Then Lilly remembered something.

“Oh, I got you a present, daddy!” Lilly sang before rushing to the couch. Jamie leaned into Jack’s ear as she searched under the couch.

“My present is coming later.” He whispered to Jack seductively.

Jack glanced up at him, smiling.

“Look forward to it.” He flirted back.

Jamie gave him a playful smile.

A second later Lilly came back holding a lopsided wooden Popsicle picture frame.

“This is actually for both of you cause you're getting married.” She said handing Jamie the frame.

Jamie’s eyes widen! It was photo of him as a teenager but what caught his eye was the photo next to him. It was the picture of Jack he took that summer they met! Jamie was surprised but touched.

Jack looked at Jamie stunned. He couldn’t believe he had kept the picture! Jack smiled softly.

“You kept it?” He said thoughtfully.

Jamie just gave him a sheepish smile. He glanced at Lilly, curious.

“How did you get these?” He asked.

Lilly shrugged.

“I found them in a box,” She replied. Lilly then smiled. “I did the frame all by myself!” She boasted.

Jamie just smirked. For some reason the pictures made him smile, no longer were they bittersweet reminders but a wonderful memory and the memories would always be theirs. 

Lilly then looked at them, concerned.

“Is the present okay?” She asked.

Jamie glanced at Jack and smiled.

“It’s perfect!” He said.


End file.
